team_antidisestablishmentarianismfandomcom-20200214-history
Security Steve
Security Steve is a master of defence and security who is always willing to lay down his own life to defend those he loves. Biography The Jamie Kyle Show Security Steve was hired by Jamie Kyle to be a bodyguard for him on his show. Steve was the most loyal of all of Jamie's guards, trying his hardest to defend him no matter what (although he did have trouble saving him from Security Steven). A few years later when Black Jesus was killed, Steve blamed himself as it was his job to protect the cast, even those behind the stage. From this point onward, tasked with defending Jamie Kyle from a murderer and with the security team dropping like flies, Steve worked harder than ever. A couple years later Jamie Kyle cancelled the show due to it slowly degrading in quality, and Security Steve went his own way but still carried a bitterness in his heart. He was furious that after all of his time loyally defending Jamie Kyle he was simply laid off. Steve knew one day his chance for revenge would come, and he would gladfully take it. Life Alone Security Steve continued being a security guard moving from business to business. He worked for shows, stores and even a bank at some point but one thing became increasingly apparent to him, he was lonely. When he was working for Jamie Kyle, Security Steve had a strong bond with the cast but with all of the businesses he had joined saw him only as an employee instead of family. Unfortunately, Security Steve was rapidly approaching retirement due to his old age and despite his best efforts, not even exercising every day could stop the weaknesses brought on by ageing. One day Security Steve met a man by the name of Jeremy who offered him cybernetics which would triple his lifespan and make him physically 3x younger than he currently was, giving him the body of an 18 year old. Steve gladfully accepted and soon enough, Steve was back in his prime, stronger than ever. Team Antidisestablishmentarianism When Jamie Kyle discovered that Jeremy Kyle was creating a ripoff of his show, he began production once more, rehiring Security Steve who joined, hoping to get close to Jamie Kyle once again, making his revenge much easier. One fateful day when Steve was standing outside of the Jamie Kyle Show studio a strange octopus man approached him. He explained to Steve that his name is Octo and he would help him get revenge, all he had to do was swear to protect him forever as a proud member of the Dead Meme Squad. He accepted. When El Froggo and Jamie Kyle reunited, both Security Steve and Jamie Kyle joined Team Antidisestablishmentarianism to help uncover the mysterious team of antidisestablishmentarianists during the Great Silence. A few weeks after Octo left Team Antidisestablishmentarianism Steve was told to execute Order 68 by destroying Anal Justice and assassinating Jamie Kyle. Steve destroyed Anal Justice before jumping into a limo with an undecipherable shadow driven by a strange bald man. Steve opened the roof and threw Anal Justice at Jamie Kyle with all of his might, causing the remains to reach a velocity high enough to destroy obsidian. Just before the remains of Anal Justice hit Jamie Kyle, Mr Mask blasted it away with his magic wand but despite Team Antidisestablishmentarianism's best efforts the limo and all of it's occupants got away. Infinite 69 After Octo executed Order 69, the murder of thousands of antidisestablishmentariansts, Octo had a lot of enemies who wanted his head which meant that Security Steve would have to protect him 24/7, which he did. When he saw Jamie Kyle infiltrating Fortnite Land Security Steve told Octo immediately. Security Steve offered to send a highly trained squad of Fortnite sweats after Jamie Kyle which would easily overpower and kill him but Octo declined the offer. Octo told Security Steve to ignore Jamie Kyle and join him underneath Octocorp Tower at the Rust recreation. When Jamie Kyle arrived Security Steve asked Octo if he wanted him to exterminate Jamie Kyle there and then. Octo once again declined before assuring Steve that he knew what he was doing. When Steve witnessed Octo challenge Jamie Kyle to a 1v1 he was shocked to see Octo didn't just want Steve to exterminate him instantly. From this point on although Steve still didn't know about Octo's past he had a feeling that him and Team Antidisestablishmentarianism had been enemies for a long time. Steve anxiously watched the most intense 1v1 since MLG montages as both Jamie Kyle and Octo traversed the map attempting to gain the upper hand on the other. The both attempted to hit each other but were blocked by the other. This continued on until Jamie Kyle finally manoeuvred his walking stick sword past the Octoblade and amputated Octo's right arm. Seeing that Jamie Kyle was in shock from the effectiveness of his attack, Octo picked him up by the neck before asking Jamie Kyle what his last words were. After Jamie Kyle replied Octo snapped his neck and through his body to the ground. Octo then threw the RustyRoboMonsterMakerTron V42 into Jamie Kyle's open mouth, creating the Hentai Monster. Security Steve quickly grabbed Octo as he collapsed from blood loss and escorted him out of the room as the Hentai Monster grew, devouring the recreation of Rust as well as anything else in it's path. Just as the Hentai Monster was about to grab Octo, Steve reached the door and locked it, trapping the Hentai Monster until the day Octo would wish to use it. Steve drove Octo to the Retail Row Hospital where he stayed by Octo's side until he recovered, after which he drove Octo back and protected him as he waited for the Anal Gauntlet to be constructed. Personality Security Steve is a loyal, kind soul, who loves his friends. However, he is easily angered and deceived, shown by his bitterness at Jamie Kyle for losing his job, and his deal with Jeremy Kyle. At his heart, he is still a good man.